


A Soft Moment

by firecracker189



Series: Legolas and Boromir but smaller [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Small snippit during the first movie, boromir does not die, may add chapters during different times later, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: A certain quiet moment between Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn while they're out looking for food. Of course they think its too dangerous for the Hobbits to come with them, so they leave them back at camp.





	A Soft Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so bear with me. I just really think that classification and headspaces exist in this world where magic exists and trees can talk. But they're just really rare among races that are wider spread like Men and Elves. Obviously Denethor's sons would conceal their headspaces, whereas Legolas would want to engage but with his trauma over his wife's death Thranduil would not be involved with his son, and farm out his care to a nanny or another elf that was interested in helping. But once they met one another, they would bond together and be able to slowly come to know one another better and be comfortable showing each other their headspaces.

The birds chirped happily overhead as the little troupe paced softly through the sunny woods, the liquid warmth falling through the branches and reflecting off of Legolas' cornsilk locks. Aragorn and Boromir followed the Elf's whisper soft footsteps, their own bows on high alert in case they spotted prey worthy of bringing down. The farther they ranged from camp, the less safe the others became, and Boromir could tell it weighed hard on Aragorn. 

"Do not worry," he whispered, cutting his eyes towards the Ranger. "The Little Ones will be fine. They have Gimli and Gandalf to look after them." 

Aragorn loosened up his bowstring a little and sighed softly. "I have this sense of foreboding," he admitted, pausing as Legolas turned to give them a scowl. The Elf clearly was irritated that the two Men were not displaying proper hunting protocol. Aragorn looked at him apologetically. "I cannot get it out of my mind, Legolas," he forged ahead, the annoyed Elf stopping his efforts altogether and turning to face him with a concerned look. 

"What can you not get out of your mind, mellon-nin?" Legolas asked, placing his arrow back in the quiver and throwing his bow across his shoulders. 

"Our entire venture is madness!" Boromoir interjected, placing his own weapons away. "These Little Ones will not survive the journey! Already day by day i witness Frodo struggle, unwilling to share his burden with another, unable to take peaceful rest any longer, his face drawing gaunt and pinched. He will not even partake in their greatest joy of eating! I see it, when he sneaks portions onto Sam's plate when the others are unaware. He barely sleeps. Have neither of you noticed how Frodo is up before the sunrise, wandering the woods?" 

Aragorn raised his hands in a placating manner. "Boromir," he soothed. "Calm down. We cannot carry this distress back to the Hobbits. There is no need to distress them further." 

Boromir opened his mouth and looked as if he were going to say something more, but Aragorn's voice was so soothing, and his eyes always held a warmth that had Boromir drawn in, even before he had respected him as a friend and companion. So instead of further complaining, he shut his mouth and took a breath, his large shoulders releasing a bit of his tension. 

"That's it. Good man," Aragorn praised, clapping him on the shoulder. "We cannot do much more in this instance than provide the others with food and protection. I'm proud of you for deciding to help Legolas and I, but you must keep your spirits up, Little Warrior. It does not do to veil your countenance with rain clouds." The faint smirk that tugged at the edges of Aragorn's lips had Boromir unexpectedly relaxing, a light color springing to his cheeks at the nickname. 

Boromir's shoulders hunched a bit and Aragorn's smile widened. "Come now, we must get dinner for everyone." 

"But what about your dreams?" Legolas broke in, pacing closer to the other two. 

"I never said they were dreams, honeg," Aragorn stepped close to Legolas and smiled warmly at him. "More of a feeling of foreboding. Even The Sight cannot enlighten me as to what this feeling is attached to," he admitted quietly. "We must do our best to keep moving and to provide for our friends, must we not?" He placed a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Come now." he repeated firmly, taking his weapons back off his back. "We keep forging onwards. No matter the cost." he murmured softly to himself.

Their day proved fortunate, a stag and a brace of rabbits would make for a wonderful meal, or food for the next day if the Hobbits proved not as hungry as usual. Though Boromir thought he could have done without the Elf's crying when the stag finally breathed his last. Annoying, really. But he was eager to get his hands dirty and help Aragorn prepare the meat. It reminded him of home, of all those trips out with Faramir and the men. That thought lifted his spirits enough to get him back on the trail with Aragorn and Legolas. 

Boromir hefted the stag on one end of the branch they tied the legs to, whilst Aragorn handled the back end. "This ought to keep the Hobbits happy," Boromir asserted happily, and Aragorn laughed softly. "The day we have enough food to feed a group of Hobbits is the day we clear the forrest." 

"Perhaps you are right, Aragorn," Legolas smiled, the rope with the rabbits on it dangling over his shoulder. "Their appetites will never be satisfied fully." A light roll of thunder accompanied his words, and Aragorn's eyes flicked upwards to the skies. 

"It appears we will receive some rain to bless our feast," he seemed excited by the prospect, and Legolas simply drew his cloak over his head with a roll of the eyes. 

"Aye," Boromir's reply was far less excited. "And what blessing is this?" a louder crack of thunder sounded and Boromir flinched. "It is a downpour, Aragorn, not a blessing but a quagmire," he snarked as the water began to turn the dirt beneath their feet into mud up to the ankle. 

"Do please be quiet, Boromir." Legolas said in irritation, eyes flashing through the rain as he took several long steps forward to out distance between them. 

Aragorn hefted the deer higher on his shoulder and cleared his throat. "I'll thank you two not to quarrel, else we will have words before returning to the camp." 

Boromir nearly snarled at that, though he kept it inside, squelching through the muck and mire in front of Aragorn. That was, until a particularly nasty rock made contact with his boot and caused him to topple forward and lose his footing, slipping and sliding down the hillside until he splashed into the stream at the bottom of the ravine.

"Boromir!" Aragorn's voice was panicked, but barely audible over the sound of the rapidly rising stream and the thunderous skies roaring down at them. "Hold fast, we will come down!" 

Shivering in the rain, Boromir felt nothing but shaken as he struggled to rise, the mud sucking him right back down again. The more he struggled the more terrified he became, pulse pounding in his head and the cries of his companions fading to nothing as he struggled and struggled and--

"It's alright, I've got you, you're safe." A pair of strong arms wrapped round his waist and hoisted him up to a sitting position. Boromir fought and struggled until-- "Boromir!" the voice said sharply, right into his ear so he could hear it over the storm. "Quiet now, gwinig, I've got you. Struggle no more." 

 _Aragorn,_ he thought dimly, aware of a howling sound that drew ever and ever nearer. 

"Hush now, LIttle Warrior, you are alright." 

Was...was the howling sound... _him?_ he wondered dimly, clutching onto Aragorn tightly. Gods above, but he hadn't cried like this since he was a mere babe in cloth wrappings. But however hard he cried, Aragorn's soothing was more, the hand in his hair and the murmuring in Elvish in his ear. 

"S-s-s-sorry," he was so cold and wet that he could barely form the words needed to apologize for his temper tantrum as well as for his misstep that might have hurt someone else, not to mention pushed him so far over the edge he was certain that he was finally in his headspace after so long. 

"Do not be sorry, little one." Aragorn murmured into Boromir's ear. "Simply walk more carefully. Now what say you and I get back up there and go feed our hungry friends? Hmm?" 

Boromir shifted uncomfortably. Part of the wetness on his clothing he was certain was not due to the wetness of the stream. Nevertheless, Aragorn's arms felt so comforting and warm around him that he nodded softly and soon enough they were back up with Legolas on the rim of the ravine. 

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, concerned. "Hanar, is he okay?" 

"Easy, princeling," Aragorn soothed, patting at his friend's shoulder. "He is alright, but shaken. Now get those rabbits. We must get back to feed the others." 

Obediently, Legolas picked up the rabbits and Aragorn helped a tearful and shaken Boromir pick up the stag again and they went on their way. 

But it wasn't until they reached the camp, the others excited to see them and their haul, that Aragorn realized where his feeling of foreboding lay. He took Boromir and Legolas aside, Boromir now in a clean pair of breeches, and spoke to them calmly from underneath the drape they had put up to help keep out the rain. 

"It seems that the feeling of foreboding was about the two of you," he began softly, staring at the two of them with a firm look. "And your inclination not to let your bodies do what they must for your safety and the safety of the others in this party." 

Legolas looked down at his boots and Boromir squirmed. "We-we're sorry, Aragorn. But for various reasons, I am sure you can understand why we would not overtly share this piece of our personalities with everyone." 

Legolas gave a bit of a nod at Boromir's half hearted explanation but that didn't seem to make Aragorn happy. Instead he gave the a very cross look as he started to puff on his pipe. "Apology accepted. But I would like for the two of you to, if you feel something coming on, immediately come to me with it. There is no other option, your other option would be punishment, and I expect the two of you are not eager to experience punishment. " 

They were not. 

"We promise we will." Legolas murmured demurely. "Right Boromir?" He asked pointedly, to which he only got a half hearted nod from Boromir. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hanar is brother  
> gwinig is little one  
> mellon nin is my friend
> 
> Headspace ages:  
> Boromir is about five  
> Legolas is an elf so they live longer but his age is roughly 2100 in Elven terms as Thanduil and Celeborn who are fully elven lived to be about 6500 or more. Elrond is only half elven but he lived to be over 6000. So he's the equivalent of about three human years old.


End file.
